Sally.exe
Sally.exe is an executable file that is based off the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise. The "game" involves playing as various female Sonic characters but with a gruesome twist to each mini game. The video was uploaded on September 19th, 2014 and was the 149th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in this video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the .exe file playing a clip from the Sonic cartoon series, some of the girls being excited since they like Sonic, before it "glitches" and sends the girls to a blue screen. Some of the girls think that they've screwed something up before they realize that it was meant to happen. The "game" cuts to a blank screen saying "back for round 2?", Mariya saying that she is not ready. Mackenzie wonders if she'll be playing as Sonic in the game, saying that she used to play the games as a kid. The "game" then goes to the title screen, and the girls are immediately concerned and creeped out. The girls aren't too sure how to start the "game", attempting to star it by clicking various keys, before it starts automatically. Words then appear, the latter of the script asking the channel if they want to play. The girls are confused as to how the "game" knows their name. The "game" starts and the girls are Amy as they approach Sonic, Rashae saying that she doesn't want to be the girl (Amy) and wants to be the boy (Sonic). They approach Sonic who disappears, so they hit the silver ring. It sends them to a level where they control a rolling Amy, Andrea isn't all to happy about the bright pink colors and hearts in the background, Sydney saying that she is now concerned since it turned into a nicer version of the "game". The girls control Amy until they hit one of the walls and are sent to a graphic of multiple Sonic with screaming in the background. The girls aren't too sure what is going on as the "game" sends them back to the title screen. The girls are still confused, Sydney saying that the "game" is ruining her childhood. They get to the next level where they are playing Cream, Renae and Mackenzie finding her cute. Andrea finds a boost and hits it, making Cream go rolling super fast. The other girls also hit the boost and send Cream rolling, they notice that there are more boost which makes Cream go super fast. Cream then hits a wall with spikes which makes Cream splatter all over the floor. Sydney called that there would be something there while Mariya looks on unamused. The other girls are shocked and confused. The "game" returns to the title screen, Andrea saying it's sick and twisted which she likes a lot. The girls then move to the next level, Mariya and Renae noticing that the "game" is sending them to Act 9, making the two confused. The girls find themselves in a dark level where they can barely see Sally. The girls aren't too sure what to do as they realize the walls are closing in, Molly annoyed since it's not even a level. The walls then fully close and squish Sally before it then cuts to the same clip from before and a jumpscare image of Sally with her eyes sewed shut. Most of the girls are confused by it, Sydney noting that it ended the same way as Smile.exe and Rashae saying that she knew it was a troll game. Afterwards, the girls are still not too sure what they just played. Trivia *This video was uploaded exactly 100 videos after the first .exe video. *Sally.exe is the most viewed gaming video on the channel. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:Molly Category:2014